Aventuras en Hollywood
by MaruHanning
Summary: BxE AxJ y un poco de ExR. Summary Completo Adentro. Alice y Bella son amigas desde siempre y su sueño siempre fue triunfar en Hollywood, pero el amor de dos jovenes estrellas no se lo pondran muy facil/ muy resumido el summary xd
1. Prologo: ¡Lo Juro!

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan aquí pertenecen a SM yo solo los uso para liberar mi imaginación un rato asique comprenderán que la historia es mía… prohibida su copia :)**

**_Summary Completo:_ Bella y Alice eran las mejores amigas desde que tenían uso de razón y se prometieron cuando pequeñas hacer hasta lo imposible para a Hollywood. Cuando por fin salen del instituto ese sueño esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero nadie les advirtió que para triunfar en Hollywood no solo se necesita talento y el amor de dos estrellas será el principal enemigo para que estas mejores amigas cumplan sus sueños **

**Esta historia está algo basada en mi amistad con mi mejor amiga. Con ella siempre dijimos que cuando termináramos nuestras carreras profesionales nos iríamos a vivir a Hollywood y a mí me gustaría que esto pasara si lo llegamos a cumplir jajajaja ojala les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aventuras en Hollywood<strong>

**Prologo: ¡Lo juro!**

Forks, 1999

Isabella Swan y Alice Cullen era las mejores amigas ya que sus madres también lo eran, se conocían desde el momento en que nacieron y para tener solo cinco años eran bastante inteligentes.

Bella, como le gustaba que la llamaran, era la típica niña tranquila esas que no quiebran ni un solo huevo, muy inteligente para su corta edad, le gustaba la música, la actuación y los libros más que la televisión y los dibujos animados para niños que pasaban por ella ya que ella creía que "tratan como idiotas a los niños" hablando retardadamente. Era una pequeña muy linda físicamente su piel era blanca pero sus mejillas eran de un color crema muy tierno y que se sonrojaban muy fácilmente, no muy alta, pero más que Alice. Su pelo era largo y ondulado de un color chocolate y brillante igual que sus ojos que dejaban ver lo hermosa que era su alma y aun mas resaltados por sus largas pestañas, vestía muy sencillamente porque odiaba ser el centro de atención, algo contradictorio teniendo a Alice como mejor amiga y el hecho de que le gustaba actuar.

Alice, por su parte, era amante de la moda, hiperactiva, maldadosa, coqueta y una increíble actriz. Era baja, su pelo negro y salvaje debido a su corte, su piel era muy blanca, mucho más que la de Bella y sus ojos verdosos era únicos. Amaba ser el centro de atención y tener en su enorme guardarropa las últimas colecciones que los grandes diseñadores habían diseñado, valga la redundancia, para los niños.

Ambas se complementaban perfectamente y tenían un sueño en común. Triunfar en Hollywood juntas cueste lo que cueste.

Estaban en el patio de la mansión Cullen como tantas otras veces pero esta vez con un propósito diferente.

-Bella ¿Conseguiste todo? –pregunto Alice con voz chillona

-Si Alice, aquí tengo todo –sonrió Bella mostrando una pequeña cajita que adentro contenía tres fotos una del cartel de Hollywood, otra de Alice y otra de Bella y un listón rojo.

-Bien, empecemos –dijo Alice sonriendo mientras tomaba las tres fotos juntas y las amarraba con el listón rojo. Tomo la mano de Bella y la puso sobre las fotos e hizo lo mismo con su mano –Yo, Alice Cullen juro que con mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan triunfaremos en Hollywood juntas y cueste lo que cueste.

-Yo, Isabella Swan juro que con mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen triunfaremos en Hollywood juntas y cueste lo que cueste –sonrió y enterraron juntas las fotos en el pequeño hoyo que hicieron en el patio cerca de las flores de Esme, la madre de Alice, para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Bueno Bella, todo listo ahora solo a esperar. Cuando cumplamos dieciocho nos iremos juntas a California a cumplir nuestros sueños –miro seriamente Alice a Bella levantando su dedo meñique.

-Eso no lo dudes –sonrió tiernamente Bella mientras levantaba su meñique y lo enganchaba con el de su amiga –Pincky Promise

-Pincky Promise

-¡Bella, Alice a almorzar! –grito Esme desde el gran ventanal que había en el comedor

Las niñas entraron corriendo y riendo, más felices que nunca al comedor y se sentaron en sus puestos habituales, Alice al lado de su madre quien estaba a la derecha de la cabecera y Bella al lado del Emmett, el idiota, chistoso, revoltoso y grandote hermano mayor de Alice.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Belly-Bells? ¿Pudiste venir corriendo desde patio al comedor sin saludar al suelo? –se carcajeo estruendosamente Emmett

-Nooooo Em –fulmino Bella con sus ojos café chocolate –Alice y yo acabamos de hacer un juramento muy importante –dijo con suficiencia

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo risueña Esme -¿Y qué juramento seria ese?

-Que cuando seamos grandes, seremos unas famosas actrices de Hollywood –respondió Alice seriamente mientras Bella asentía con su cabeza

-Pff, si claro –exclamo Emmett aguantándose la risa

-¡Mamá! Dile a Emmett que no se burle, yo se que Bella y yo podemos cumplir nuestros sueños –lloriqueo Alice

-Si mi niña, ustedes pueden ser lo que quieran –sonrió maternamente Esme mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña hija.

Claro cualquier madre habría respondido igual que Esme aunque no lo creyeran solo para no deshacer los sueños de su pequeña hija de cinco años, pero ella por mucho que quisiera que Alice y Bella cumplieran sus sueños… sabia que la posibilidad era de una en un millón

Lo que Esme aun no sabía, que para su hija y Bella, no existía nada imposible y cuando querían algo, lo conseguían.

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco de lo que se vendrá en esta nueva historia, salió mientras conversaba con mi mejor amiga sobre que deberíamos irnos a vivir juntas a Los Ángeles ya que los chicos de Chile no son como los que vemos en las película jaajaja, pero bueno soñar es gratis como dicen por ahí y a mí me gustaría que nos pasara esto.<strong>

**Si quieren hacer sugerencias o algo pueden dejar un RW o me pueden escribir en mi Twitter… que está en mi perfil.**

**Un Beso y nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **


	2. 1  ¿Donde esta la camara escondida?

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan aquí pertenecen a SM yo solo los uso para liberar mi imaginación un rato :)**

**Summary Completo: Bella y Alice eran las mejores amigas desde que tenían uso de razón y se prometieron cuando pequeñas hacer hasta lo imposible para a Hollywood. Cuando por fin salen del instituto ese sueño esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero nadie les advirtió que para triunfar en Hollywood no solo se necesita talento y el amor de dos estrellas será el principal enemigo para que estas mejores amigas cumplan sus sueños**

* * *

><p><strong>Aventuras en Hollywood<strong>

**Capítulo I: ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida?**

Forks, Actualidad

Ya pasados doce años de el juramento que Alice y Bella hicieron en el jardín de la mansión Cullen, ellas seguían pensando en ese sueño… cada vez con menos intensidad ya que al crecer otras cosas se volvieron más importantes como las calificaciones, las becas, las universidades y cada vez el deseo de triunfar en Hollywood era menos fuerte, pero nunca paso al olvido. Cada vez que veían una película o veían los trailers de estas se recordaban mutuamente que ese "pincky promise" que hicieron cuando pequeñas, no podía quedar en el olvido. Porque como decían ellas "se puede romper una promesa o un juramento, pero jamás se juega con el Pincky Promise".

Y así pasaron los años hasta que llego el día de su graduación. Ambas destacaron en distintas áreas en el instituto. Bella por su parte siempre fue la aplicada en las materias y aunque matemáticas le costaba un montón y era su promedio más bajo siempre siguió perseverando y logro salir con un promedio de ocho en ese ramo llegando a ser una de las chicas con los promedios más altos de la generación y siendo merecedora del premio a la excelencia académica. Por otro lado, Alice que era más hiperactiva y social, fue una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, arrastrando a Bella con ella, fue la capitana de las porristas y presidenta del centro de alumnos además de ganar el premio a la mejor compañera en la clase de historia y ciencias sociales y en música.

Luego de la graduación en el colegio y recibir todos los abrazos posibles de todos sus compañeros y familiares se dirigieron a la mansión Cullen, donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ya que la casa de los Swan siempre estaba vacía porque Charlie, el padre de Bella era el jefe de policía de Forks y Reneé, la madre de Bella pasaba su tiempo libre como dueña de casa en la casa de Esme. Llegaron al hogar de Alice, se quitaron las horribles y "crímenes contra todo lo chic" –según Alice –togas amarillentas y se fueron a la habitación de Alice.

-Bien amiga, somos graduadas ¿Qué será de nosotras ahora? –pregunto Alice en un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer como un saco de patatas sobre su cama King.

-Bueno yo tengo Beca en Princeton por mis promedios y tú en deporte por pertenecer a las porristas, podríamos ir a estudiar allá. Yo medicina y tu diseño, así no nos separaríamos –sonrió Bella caminando hacia el cajón de Alice en busca de algún caramelo escondido.

-¿Qué pasa con Hollywood? –dijo Alice en un susurro casi inaudible, pero aun así no paso desapercibido para Bella

-Al… sabes que yo deseo cumplir ese juramento más que nada en esta vida, es una de las cosas que tenemos en común, pero tenemos que ser realistas. Somos de las pocas chicas que se conocen desde pequeñas, siguen siendo amigas durante la escuela y tienen la posibilidad de ir juntas a la universidad para que su amistad continúe, ¿no deberíamos aprovechar esa oportunidad? Si nos vamos a Hollywood, no sabremos que nos depara el destino allá, ambas queremos ser actrices, pero ¿es más importante eso o nuestra amistad? Y aunque nuestra amistad sea solidad como una roca… no tenemos el dinero suficiente para comprar los pasajes y rentar un pequeño departamento aunque sea y no podemos "irnos a la vida" (*) –respondió Bella sentándose frente a Alice, tomando las manos de esta y dejando que una pequeña lagrima descendiera por su mejilla color crema, le dolía tener que dejar de lado el sueño de su vida.

-Tienes razón Bella, lo mejor será olvidar todo y tomar las oportunidades que nos da el destino en las prestigiosas universidades, mientras hagamos todo juntas. Nada va a salir mal en nuestras vidas –sonrió con tristeza Alice antes de recostarse en su cama y dejarle un espacio a Bella -¿Qué te parece ver un película? –le ofreció en un intento de distracción

-¿Terror, romántica, comedia o drama? –pregunto Bella acercándose al gran mueble de películas y discos que tenia Alice en su habitación.

-mmmmmm –pensó en voz alta Alice, sobreactuando –Comedia… romántica

-¿Para sufrir por el príncipe azul que no existe? –sonrió Bella mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar la película "27 Bodas" y mostrársela a Alice ganándose la aprobación de esta.

-No… más bien para babear (*) por el lindo actor protagonista James Marsden –levanto las cejas sugestivamente en respuesta.

-Bueno si quieres babear de verdad –comento Bella dándole la espalda a Alice para buscar dos películas –podríamos hacerlo y a la vez sufrir con el Drama de Edward-Sexy, Bombón, exquisito –Mansen en Remember Me o morirnos de miedo viendo a Jasper-Mr. Sensual, rubio -Hale en Dread… -sonrió Bella mostrando las cajas de ambos DVD's

-Es una idea interesante amiga, pero… -frunció el ceño Alice –quiero reírme un poco y ver a nuestros amores platónicos sufriendo o muertos de susto además del hecho de que nunca los podremos conocer no está dentro de mis planes, me sigo quedando con 27 Bodas.

-Bueno punto Tinkerbell –rio Bella ante el apodo -27 Bodas será.

-¡Alice ¿Qué están haciendo? –grito Esme desde el primer piso

-¡Vamos a ver una película! –grito Alice devuelta.

-¡Cuando terminen de verla bajan! ¡Carlisle y Charlie estarán aquí y les entregaremos sus regalos de graduación!

-¡Uy! Regalos –canturreo Alice mirando a Bella antes de soltar una risa

-Tranquila Alice ¿Qué más te pueden dar si ya lo tienes todo? –pregunto Bella riendo

-Bla, bla bla. No sabes nada Bella, salió la última colección de zapatos de verano de Jimmy Choo y muero por tenerlos –exclamo Alice

-Por Dios ¿no tienes suficientes zapatos, no sé, por el resto de tu vida? –ironizo Bella

-Bella, nunca se tienen suficientes zapatos para el resto de tu vida, apréndelo desde ahora discípula y próxima amante de la moda –se paró de un brinco Alice –ahora ve a buscar bebida y palomitas mientras yo pongo la película

-Bueno jefa…

Luego de ciento siete minutos recostadas riendo, llorando y chillando cada vez que aparecía James, termino la película y bajaron a ver sus regalos de graduación.

-Bien mamá, aquí estamos –dijo Alice sentándose en el sillón

-Bueno la verdad no teníamos ni idea que regalarles porque que podría necesitar ustedes chicas que lo tienen todo –dijo Carlisle sentándose en el sillón de enfrente de la chicas

-Hasta que yo estaba en mi jardín –interrumpió Esme –y encontré esto enterrado –les mostro las fotos junto al listón rojo llenos de tierra.

-¡Oooooh! –exclamaron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo y quitándole las fotos -¡Esto es prehistórico!

-Y ahí se nos ocurrió que podíamos darles –se incluyo Reneé

-Esto es por parte de nosotros como los Swan –dijo Charlie entregándoles dos papeles, uno a cada una.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –grito Alice

-¿¡Es enserio! –pregunto incrédula Bella

-Todo es verdad, son pasajes de ida a Los Ángeles, California para tres días mas –sonrió Charlie abrazando a ambas chicas

-Y nosotros como los Cullen les compramos un pequeño departamento cerca de Hollywood –sonrió Esme entregándoles dos copias de llaves con un llaverito con el cartel blanco de Hollywood.

-Ya ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida? –Pregunto Alice –no puede ser que todo esto esté pasando de verdad

-Créelo hija –sonrió Carlisle –pero hay condiciones…

-No todo podía ser color de rosa –susurro Bella

-La primera es que si al plazo de un año no han conseguido ni un solo papel, ya sea en una obra, película, lo que sea. Se devuelven a Forks, ustedes se pagan el pasaje y van a una universidad como cualquier otra adolescente ¿Entendido? –pregunto Carlisle

-Entendido –respondieron al unisonó y monótonamente

-Y la otra condición es que… -Carlisle dudo un momento –Emmett ira con ustedes

-¡QUE! –gritaron al mismo tiempo en shock

-¡Nos vamos a L.A baby! –exclamo Emmett desde la escalera con todas las maletas lista.

* * *

><p><strong>(*)<strong>

**Irse a la vida es un término que usamos con mis amigas para decir que nos vamos como a la suerte o algo así. No sé que significara en otros lados pero aquí queremos decir eso :)**

**Babear lo usamos con mis amigas para decir que queremos "contemplar" por decirlo de alguna manera a un chico o actor muy sexy.**

**Fin del primer capitulo :)… espero poder actualizar pronto, igual tengo bastantes cosas para la escuela esta semana pero ahí veré que puedo hacer, después de este primer capitulo se vienen las todas las cosas que les pasaran a estas chicas en Hollywood asique atentos a los que les gusto la idea de esta historia.**

**XOXO**

**Maru**


	3. 2 LA LA Baby

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la loca historia. Se prohíbe su publicación en otra página sin mi consentimiento.**

**Guess who is back! **

**Así es por fin estoy de vuelta, ****espero que les haya gustado mi shoot "Feliz Cumpleaños Alice" a modo de disculpa****, pero bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el segundo capítulo de Aventuras en Hollywood, si terminan de leer el capitulo al final les daré algunas noticias de mis futuros fics **

**Un Beso **

**Maru**

****_Summary Completo:_ Bella y Alice eran las mejores amigas desde que tenían uso de razón y se prometieron cuando pequeñas hacer hasta lo imposible para llegar a Hollywood. Cuando por fin salen del instituto ese sueño esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero nadie les advirtió que para triunfar en Hollywood no solo se necesita talento y el amor de dos estrellas será el principal enemigo para que estas mejores amigas cumplan sus sueños.****

* * *

><p><strong>Aventuras en Hollywood<strong>

**Capítulo II: L.A L.A BABY!**

_En esta ciudad__ d__onde los sueños se cumplen_

-Las extrañaremos mucho chicas –les dijo Carlisle en nombre de Esme, Reneé y Charlie.

-Y nosotras a ustedes –hipearon ambas chicas lanzándose a los brazos de sus correspondientes padres

-¿Y a mí nadie me va a extrañar? –pregunto Emmett haciendo el puchero bautizado como "cara de perrito mojado de Alice" gracias a Bella

-Emmett –dijo seriamente Alice mirando hacia arriba ya que su hermano gigante como solía llamarle le ganaba por más de dos cabezas de alto –no intentes plagiar mi puchero, tiene derechos reservados gigantón. Además si quieres usarlo por lo menos intenta que te salga bien.

-Cállate oompa-lompa –fulmino Emmett, era divertido ver a alguien tan grande como Emmett haciendo una rabieta como si tuviera diez años

-Por supuesto que te vamos a extrañar hijo mío –interrumpió Esme antes de que todo se saliera de control –pero todos estaremos más tranquilos si tu estas con las chicas en esa gran ciudad –dijo abrazando a si hijo. Sin duda Esme era una de las pocas mujeres que nacían con esa maternidad única y que muchas mujeres quisieran tener. Se notaba desde kilómetros la forma de corazón de su cara y el aire maternal.

-Todavía no puedo creer que nos hagan esto, llevar a Emmett con nosotros es una completa locura –susurro Alice en el oído de Bella provocándole cosquillas

-Tranquila Alice, ya nos las arreglaremos para que no esté pegado a nosotras todo el día –trato de tranquilizar a Alice dándole un apretón de manos imperceptible y un guiño fugaz

Una vez hecha todas las despedidas correspondientes caminaron hacia la zona de embarques y desde el gran ventanal del aeropuerto de Seattle volvieron a despedirse.

-Esto será increíble –suspiro Alice sentada en las incomodas sillas típicas que hay en todos los aeropuertos alrededor del mundo

-Ya lo creo –sonrió Bella mirando la nada –finalmente es probable que si cumplamos nuestro sueño después de todo –apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y esperaron pacientemente el anuncio del inicio de su embarque.

Ya arriba del avión, puesto el equipaje de mano en el compartimiento superior y sentadas en los cómodos asientos de la primera clase miraron por la ventana con cierta nostalgia, despidiéndose del estado en donde crecieron, dejando a sus amigos y familias para cumplir sus sueños. Pero no solo había nostalgia en sus corazones, sino emoción y esperanza de cómo decían todos los cuentos de Disney… los sueños si se hacen realidad…

* * *

><p><em>Señores pasajeros es un gusto informarles que nos aproximamos al aterrizaje en el aeropuerto LAX de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California. La temperatura es de 25°C totalmente despejado. Esperamos que su vuelo haya sido bueno. En nombre del capitán y toda la tripulación esperamos verlos pronto y gracias por elegir LAN.<em>

Los cuerpos de las amigas se tensaron al oír esto. Nerviosismo, ansiedad, miedo, emoción y un montón de sentimiento se apoderaban de sus cuerpos y sus mentes, se tomaron de la mano y esperaron tranquilamente a que el avión aterrizara.

Cuando ya estuvieron en tierra firme y recuperaron sus maletas tomaron varios folletos de la ciudad, mapas y otros "papeles inservibles" como decía Emmett

-Bien ya estamos aquí –suspiro Emmett mientras estiraba los músculos agarrotados por el vuelo – ¿Y ahora qué?

-En mi humilde opinión –murmuro Bella mientras leía la enorme cantidad de folletos que Alice seguía sacando –Ya basta Alice parecemos turistas –le recrimino –Debemos ir al departamento a dejar las maletas y acomodar las cosas y luego podremos hacer un city tour por la ciudad ¿Le gusta la idea?

-Me parece bien –sonrió Alice –muero por ir al paseo de la fama

-¿Tengo otra opción? –pregunto Emmett aburrido de la idea del city tour

Las amigas se miraron fijamente por cinco segundos pensando exactamente lo mismo –No, no tienes otra opción –contestaron al unisonó seriamente –En marcha –ordeno Alice seguida de Bella

-Demonios –dijo por lo bajo Emmett caminando detrás de la chicas

-Te escuchamos –gritaron ambas

Tomaron un taxi y mandaron a Emmett al asiento de adelante mientras las chicas admiraban la ciudad por las ventanas del auto, cada vez se convencían de que este era su destino y su ciudad. Al llegar al departamento que les regalaron Esme y Carlisle ubicado al oeste de la ciudad en Wilshire Bolulevard se llevaron dos sorpresas, una demasiado buena para ser verdad y otra no tanto.

-No lo puedo creer –dijo en shock Bella mirando fijo

-Mis papas son los mejores –murmuro Alice con los ojos verdosos abiertos como platos

-Son muy suertudas ustedes o quizás no tanto –sonrió malévolamente Emmett

-¡TENEMOS UN AUTO! –chillaron ambas corriendo en dirección al increíble audi A4 Plateado

-Eso es algo bueno –comento Emmett –Probablemente se los compraron para compensar la sorpresa que se van a llevar ahora…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto Alice sin despegar los ojos del auto

-Les cuento que el mega departamento que ustedes pensaron que iba a tener es en realidad un increíble estudio como en los que viven cualquier mortal actor que viene a probar suerte a Hollywood –dijo con emoción y a la vez con sarcasmo

Ambas se dieron vuelta para contemplar el departamento que les esperaba. De un horrible color amarillo deteriorado, obviamente sin ascensor y probablemente ellas vivirían en el último piso

-No le veo lo malo –comento Bella encogiéndose de hombros ya que el departamento no debía ser más grande de lo que era su casa en Forks por lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero Alice Cullen era otra historia completamente diferente

-¿QUE NO LE VES LO MALO? –chillo Alice justo cuando Emmett le sacaba una foto con su iPhone 4 –Ese amarillo es un crimen y tu maldito y raro gigante borra esa foto en este instante –amenazo a su hermano

-Ni lo sueñes pulgarcita esta carita tuya va directo a Facebook y Twitter –rio Emmett

-No sea melodramática amiga –rodo lo ojos chocolate la castaña –te aseguro que el departamento va a ser mejor que la infraestructura externa del edificio

-Dios te escuche Bella… si no me acriminare contra alguien –dijo mirando directamente a Emmett quien estaba subiendo la foto a internet

-¡Hey! No me mires a mi yo no tengo la culpa de esto, pídele explicaciones a nuestros padres –se encogió de hombros

-Ya hablaremos de eso –se tranquilizo un poco Alice –Grandote lleva nuestras cosas, Belly vamos a ver nuestro departamento

Y como habían sospechado el departamento de ellas estaba en el último piso del edificio, pero tenía un vista increíble por la diminuta ventana, claro que a la duendecillo casi le da un paro cardiovascular cuando entro al apartamento.

-No esta tan mal –comento Bella recorriendo el lugar con la mirada

-¿Qué no está mal? –Exclamo sin aire Alice –Es del tamaño de mi casita de muñecas

-Exageras Alice Cullen lo que sucede es que tu habitación es del tamaño de un departamento común y corriente. Respira escoge pieza y nos vamos para que se te pase este ataque de nervios que tienes –se carcajeo Bella dirigiéndose a la habitación del fondo del pasillo que estaba al lado del living comedor.

Una vez acomodados se reunieron en el estacionamiento del edificio y se acomodaron en el grandioso auto que tenían de regalo

-Bien tendremos que organizarnos –anuncio Alice sentada en el puesto del copiloto –Somos tres y solo tenemos este auto asique… Emmett tu tendrás poder limitado por sobre el auto –declaro mirando el mapa que tenía entre sus manos

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –grito Emmett

-Es obvio grandulón, la razón de que estés aquí es por nosotras y nuestros sueños asique el auto es nuestro –se encogió Alice

-Tranquilos chicos –interrumpió la castaña –Creo que todos tenemos el mismo derecho a ocupar el auto, opino que como nosotras tenemos que ocupar el auto para ir a los castings creo que lo mejor es que Emmett sea nuestro chofer –sonrió pícaramente Bella

-Me gusta como piensas amigas –celebro Alice

-Lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir… Demonios –las fulmino Emmett

-Siempre existe la posibilidad de que vuelvas a casa Em –ofreció Alice ganándose un rotundo no por parte del gigante

-Ya hablaremos de eso chicos ahora a recorrer la ciudad –dijo Bella dando por terminada la discusión e indicándole donde estacionarse a Emmett.

Llegaron al Downtown de Los Ángeles y comenzaron a recorrer como verdaderos turistas sacándose fotos con cada cosa que veían solo les faltaba vestirse con shorts color caqui, una camisa floreada, hawaianas, un sombrero de pesca y la cámara al cuello y parecían los turistas divertidos de las películas

-Sabían que el Walt Disney Concert Hall es la actual fila armónica de Los Ángeles y que se demoraron 16 años en construirla y costo más de 270 millones de dólares. Cuanta con uno de los sistemas acústicos más modernos del mundo y en el exterior como está hecho de acero inoxidable brilla a la luz del sol –comento Bella leyendo el folleto mientras Alice le sacaba fotos al lugar

-Hablo la enciclopedia humana Isabella Marie Swan –Se burlo Emmett mirando a cada chica en bikini que pasaba por el lugar.

-Que tú seas inculto y prefieras mirar a chicas semidesnudas no quiere decir que todos los demás también lo seamos –le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a Em

-Sí, sí, sí muy interesante, pero saben donde quiero ir ahora –comento Alice moviendo sugestivamente las cejas de arriba abajo

-Puedo imaginarlo –dijo Emmett por lo bajo

-¡HOLLYWOOD! –gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo corriendo tomadas de la mano hacia el auto.

Otra vez en el auto las chicas iban cantando "Welcome to Hollywood" mientras el musculoso hermano de Alice rogaba al cielo porque un meteorito les cayera encima a las chicas o que Dios en persona se presentara y le entregara los mejores audífonos, aunque sinceramente le gustaba mucho mas la primera opción.

Cuando llegaron a Hollywood y por fin lograron encontrar estacionamiento Alice y Bella casi se lanzaron fuera del auto cuando ni siquiera se había detenido completamente.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde vamos primero? –chillo Alice mirando a su alrededor

-Vamos al paseo de la fama de Hollywood y al Teatro Chino Grauman, quiero sacarme una foto con las huellas de Hugh Jackman y con la estrella de Johnny Depp –exclamo Bella saltando

-Mientras yo me pueda sacer una foto con las huellas de Jennifer Aniston y la estrella de Penélope Cruz está todo bien para mí –se encogió de hombros Emmett

-Sí que eres un baboso –rodo los ojos Alice

-Algo tengo que ganar por acompañarlas a ustedes en este suplicio –replico su hermano

-No seas exagerado oso, si igual lo estas pasando bien no lo niegues –sonrió Bella pegándole un pequeño codazo porque con lo fuerte que era Emmett las probabilidades de hacerle daño eran nulas y la única perjudicada seria ella.

-Mucho bla, bla y poca acción, vamos, quiero mis fotos con las huellas de Daniel, Emma y Rupert y con la estrella de Marilyn Monroe –interrumpió la "duendecillo" antes de agarra la muñeca de su mejor amiga y de su hermano y arrastrándolos hasta el 6925 de Hollywood Boulevard.

Una vez en el teatro se sacaron millones de fotos cada uno, en distintas poses y con distintas muecas, algunas los tres juntos, otras solos y otras de a dos. Cuando por fin termino la sesión llegaba el "momento cultural con Bella" como lo denomino Emmett

-Deja de molestarme Emmett, yo si quiero conocer los datos de la ciudad en donde voy a vivir quizás el resto de mi vida –se quejo Bella mientras buscaba el folleto correcto -¡Bingo! Ya. "Construido por el _showman_ Sid Grauman en 1927, el Teatro Chino es el palacio más famoso y extravagante de Hollywood Boulevard. Su interior ha sido restaurado con todo lujo y la exótica fachada oriental. La taquilla ha sido también trasladada del patio frontal, que sigue siendo la principal atracción del edificio. Allí es donde se pueden ver las huellas de manos y pies de las estrellas de Hollywood incrustadas en el cemento. Esta costumbre comenzó por accidente cuando la actriz Constance Talmadge se tropezó y pisó el cemento húmedo en la gran inauguración del edificio. El Teatro Chino atrae a todo tipo de personas que suelen ganarse unos dólares disfrazándose de personajes famosos como Michael Jackson, Bob Esponja, Spiderman, Elmo o Marilyn Monroe. Todavía se estrenan películas en el Teatro Chino y asistir a una de ellas es otra manera de admirar su lujosa decoración interior_._" –Termino exhausta y se preparo para volver a tomar una gran cantidad de aire y continuar con su lectura –"El _Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood_ pasa por delante del Teatro Chino. Se trata de una estela de estrellas de bronce incrustadas en el pavimento con una longitud de 5,5 km que discurre a lo largo de Hollywood Boulevard entre las calles La Brea y Gower Street y a lo largo de Vine Street entre Yucca Street y Sunset Boulevard. El recorrido honra a artistas de las industrias del cine, la televisión y la música. En 1960, se colocó la primera estrella en honor a la actriz Joanne Woodward. En la actualidad, el paseo cuenta con más de 2.000 estrellas."

-¿Terminaste? –pregunto Emmett con la ceja alzada

-Si Emmett Cullen termine –lo fulmino con su mirada chocolate al chico que estaba parado frente a ella

-¡Por fin! –exclamo Em, dramatizando -¿Puedo escoger yo ahora el lugar al que iremos?

Alice y Bella lo miraron recelosas, pero tuvieron compasión ya que Emmett las había acompañado a todo, a pesar de estar en contra –Esta bien –contestaron al unisonó

-¡Yupi! –Salto y chillo Emmett provocando una que otra mirada de las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos –Quiero ir a… ¡Estudios Universal!

-Me gusta como piensas hermanito –sonrió Al chocando los cinco con su único hermano -¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos al auto y pongámonos en marcha.

Así fue que se dirigieron al 100 Universal City Plaza, pagaron sus entradas y corrieron a todas las atracciones que encontraron, parecían verdaderos niños de cinco años. Se subieron a la montaña rusa de Los Simpsons, de La Momia y Jurassic Park además de todas las presentaciones en 3-D.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo volvieron al departamento o "casa de muñecas" agotados que ni siquiera les dio tiempo de comer algo. Se dijeron que mañana comenzaría la intensa búsqueda de castings y de trabajos part time y cayeron rendidos.

* * *

><p><strong>AYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYA LEAN ESTO PORFAVOR! <strong>

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE DIERON UN TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN RW AUNQUE SEA PARA DECIRME "ME GUSTO" DE VERDAD ES SUPER EMOCIONANTE.**

**Cuando me di cuenta de que no me llegaban mails fue como NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YA NADIE LE GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBO :( pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era así**

**Muchas gracias otra vez, por los reviews, por las alertas, favoritos o lo que sea, aunque no tenga idea quien agrego a favoritos mis historias muchas gracias:) me alegra el día saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que hago.**

**No sé si muchos quedaran conformes con este capítulo, la verdad quería que antes que comenzara toda la "acción" por decirlo de alguna manera hablar de los puntos más importantes de los Ángeles, pero a partir de próximo capítulo se pondrá más interesante se los prometo.**

**La información la saque de "guiamundialdeviajes" .com "wikipedia" y "universalstudioshollywood" .com**

**Ahora como regalito le voy a contar mis próximos planes**

**Plan numero 1: Actualizar (por fin) Glee Al Estilo Twilight**

**Plan numero 2: Subir el primer capítulo de la secuela de Ella Solía Ser**

**Plan numero 3: Subir el primer capítulo de un nuevo long fic llamado Como saber si es amor**

**Plan numero 4: Subir un OS llamado Superman.**

**Plan numero 5: Subir el tercer capítulo de Aventuras en Hollywood**

**Plan numero 6: hacer todo lo anterior antes de entrar a clases nuevamente en una semana más, espero lograr hacerlo y si no, igual las subiré junto contras ideas a futuro pero me demorare un poco mas**

**Ahora tengo una pregunta, estuve leyendo algunos RW de Last Friday Night y hay algunos que me piden que lo continúe. Yo no estoy segura de ello porque en mi apreciación personal creo que el final está perfecto como esta. Si están de acuerdo conmigo háganmelo saber por un RW aquí o en ese fic, si no y tiene ideas también háganmelo saber :)**

**Un beso, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, háganmelo saber por un RW tomates o flores? (personalmente creo que esta vez recibiré mas tomates xd)**

**Maru**


End file.
